Zodiac and vampire
by Neko-uno
Summary: aoi,ritsu,miku are pureblood and they are the child of kaname and yuki and the grandchild of haruka and juri and are now even called gods ao legendary vampire but they have little time to realize that you can't always have the way you want, aoi and yuki love each more than their own life but if fate bound them to meet and heaven will they love surive or will it tear up painfully.


Zodiac and vampire

Prougle

It was a beautiful day in japan. Our story takes place in outside of cross academy.

There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes it was yuki also people know her as 'kuran princess'

standing next to her was her husband kaname kuran he was known as 'king of vampire king', kaname had rich brown hair and brown eyes.

And standing next to them were a man and women they were the spitting image of kaname and yuki the man's name was haruka kuran or also known as 'the head of kuran' haruka had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

and the woman's name was juri she had darker brown hair and eyes she was also known as the kuran's 'ethereal beauty' and standing in front of them was ren(zero's son) ren looked exactly like his father and aoi,ritsu,and miku(kaname and yuki's daughter)aoi had dark blue hair up to her feet and blue eyes and pure white skin.

miku had short red hair up to chin and red eyes.

and ritsu had medium purple hair and purple eyes and pure white skin and all of them were sixteen.

Then aoi said "but dad why do we have to go to tsugumi High School"(i really don't know the school name so i just guess something fast the school is in fruit basket)

then kaname looked at his daughter and said " i'am sorry for not telling you earlier but you are not going alone shiki and maka(senri and rima son and daughter) rika(akatsuki and ruka daughter) and huni and hana(hanabusa and yuri son and daughter) will be going with you" then aoi looked at him and said "fine" and went back to her room after a couple of minutes she went to miku's room and found miku and ren kissing (if you don't know miku and ren been dating for years)

then aoi quickly ran back to her room she laid on her bed and looking at the ceiling then there was a knock on the door and aoi said "it's open" then when it was open it was aoi's grandmother(juri) and she sat on the bed and said "so aoi why don't you want to move away"

then aoi said "i don't know i just don't want to leave you and move somewhere far away" then juri said "don't worry aoi you can always teleport here and i have haruka, kaname,and yuki with me and i will come visit you and you will be staying in one of our summerhouse i's close to your school"then i nodded and juri kept saying "now come down to eat something"

aoi nodded and followed her grandmother down stairs for dinner and she went back to her room and she had a dream

 ****dream****

 **It was night and the night sparkled there were millions of stars the surroundings was a large castle but the castle was in ruins(destroyed) and aoi was wearing a long white dress then she saw a boy with dark grey hair and purple eyes and he opened his mouth and said "are you a vampire" she nodded and he looked at her usually some of the other people would run away if they found she was a vampire but the boy just sat on the rocks.**

 **He then said "are you the powerful goddess everyone talks about" then aoi shook her head**

 **But she was cut of by the boy he said "who are because you have that mark on your forehead" aoi looked surprised then her forehead was growing hot and her body started changing to her vampire form her eyes started to glow and her hair change to white and the boy looked at her surprised and he said "please break the cure we somha hold" she stared at him and said "what curse" and the boy started vanishing away and the surroundings started vanishing away**

Aoi suddenly snapped her eyes and she looked around and saw her grandmother holding her hand and she said "are you okay what happened"

Then aoi told her grandmother what happened in her dreams and her grandmother nods and says " it's nothing to worry about it's a warning that you will find your soulmate"

Aoi stared at her grandmother and said "soulmate?"

Her grandmother nodded "soulmates are every vampires but if your soulmate is a human you suck their blood and you can give them immortality"then her grandmother left and aoi tried to sleep.


End file.
